


Takes One To Know One

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Lullabies, Reader-Insert, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You and Sayori saw each other at therapy. The awkward subject rears its ugly head as Sayori comes over to your place. How would you explain to her that you had anxiety?
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Takes One To Know One

**Knock knock**.

You knew this was coming. The awkward confrontation that you'd have with your childhood friend. The circumstances that led to this felt like a one in a million chance, and yet... it happened.

On your way out of your therapist's office, you saw that the next immediate appointment was Sayori. You and her stared blankly at each other before you ran out of the lobby, trying desperately to pretend you mistook her for someone else.

**Knock knock.**

No... She did. And she wanted answers. So, you sighed, and opened the door. Sayori dressed rather casually, a pink shirt and some shorts. Nothing too big, though that could be because you and her live so close to each other.

"[y/n]..." This was one of the few times her tone was not cheery. How could it be? You let her into your house and get some pop, as though to try and alleviate the tension. However, once you sat on the couch, a few cushions away from Sayori, there was a long, awkward silence. A mental race to see who could figure out what to say first. 

Eventually, Sayori was the first to speak.

"[y/n]... I don't think any less of you for seeking help. You don't need to tell me what you're seeing her for, but if you need help, I'm here." Sayori said.

"... Thanks. It's been... A bit of a monthly thing. Mostly bi-monthly now. I... had some issues to work through." You weren't sure what sort of things you were allowed to talk about in regards to the meeting you had. It wasn't anything specific, mostly getting to the root of an emotional hangup. "If you want, I'm here to help you too." As you said that, Sayori shook her head.

"It's okay. You shouldn't waste your effort helping me when you're in more need. This... has been recent, hasn't it?" Sayori asked.

"What is?" You asked.

"Your anxiety." As she said that, your body went cold. How... How did she know that? Did Monika tell her? Did the therapist? "... Sorry. I said you didn't need to tell me and yet..." Sayori's face was odd, while the top half of her face wanted to cry, the other half wanted to smile.

"No... It's okay. I... was gonna tell you anyways. But... how did you-" Sayori interrupted.

"It's because... I have that same feeling. That self-doubt that hovers over your head like a rain cloud. I guess it takes one to know one, right?" Sayori giggled.

"... Yeah... I started having this problem since exams. Everything began to pile up and I had no idea how to handle it. I felt like no one was around to help me and that I had to do everything myself. If something went wrong, then it's my fault. I have trouble sleeping because I feel like I'm not doing _enough_ and I'm always afraid that I'm just one bad day away from just... breaking." You said.

"I... didn't realize that about you..." Sayori said.

"Yeah... But... now you know." You said... You had no idea what to say next. Sayori skootched over to you and pulled you into an embrace. "S-sayori?"

"I'm here... Don't worry..." Sayori allowed your body to crumple into her arms, your head resting on her chest. As you felt the soft rising and falling of her chest, Sayori ran her fingers through your hair. "There was a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when we were kids." As you felt yourself slowly drifting into a blissful, thought impossible to attain, state of relaxation, Sayori sang:

" _Don't you let go,  
_ _take a look around, you are not alone.  
If you'd only stop and close your eyes, you'd find the answers.  
When you feel like the world is falling and you can't seem to find a way back in, don't cry...  
Just hear these words to remember again..."  
_

You didn't realize that Sayori had a wonderful singing voice until now. As she hit the last few notes, you felt yourself drifting off to sleep, knowing that you'd have Sayori to help you through your struggles... Though, there was a lingering thought that you should help her too. Perhaps after your anxiety leaves, you could do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Sayori sings is called "Magenta" by Nano.


End file.
